spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kirin
Kirin is a democratic federal city state situated on a massive platform above the trinity mountain range and posesses a land area of 541.3 square kilometers, making it the smallest country on the planet. It is a very small country located on New Exford that holds relatively little power planetside and is seen as relatively unimportant by larger countries like Albion, Falsetto, Vinton, and Roche. It is also one of the most densely populated countries on the planet due to most of the populace spreading out into vertical structures instead of outward like most populations. Planetside, it has a population of 784000 citizens, though it has a grand total of almost 9.8 million registered citizens spread out across the galaxy. While the country itself is not powerful, the people are very empowered, Kirin citizens can be seen across the galaxy, many in high paying and influential jobs. It operates a total of 62% of the Troy Battlestation and is also the third and only government operator of the planetwide, orbiting SAPL array. History Government and Politics Kirin is governed by a president who is elected every seven years by a popular vote Military The nation of Kirin is a neutral country that officially does not possess a military, but rather, a rather powerful police force armed to the same extent as a mechanized infantry regiment. Instead of an official military, the country relies on a government owned contractor that simply calls itself the Kirin Defense Group. The KDG is a powerful military force that employs almost 260,000 personnel across the galaxy, operating 36 warships and innumerable drones and several mecha, it is ready to be called upon at any time to defend it's homeland. It is one of the most feared amongst small time criminals because of the international jurisdiction weilded by KDG officers and it's mastery of small scale tactics. Often times, the Kirin Defense Group works with private contractors such as the O'Neil Millitary Corporation or other military service providers. Through various international connections, it is able to hold off larger criminal organizations and other unscrupulous groups. Economy The economy of Kirin is mainly reliant on Scientific development, Computer engineering, advanced computing, AI development, and software. It is the home of the Scientific Institute of the University of New Exford as well as the main headquarters of the ONDMS branch of the O'Neil Industries Corporation as well as the mangement headquarters of the O'Neil Military Corporation. The federal government's funds are mainly derived from health care fees, higher education fees, corporate and individual income taxes, and banking fees. The majority of the health care and education fees actually international in origin, much of the time comming from albion due to it's higher population. Due to SIUNE's stranglehold on private education and health care, around 9% of the funds collected from fees is routed to the Kirin federal government. In addition, the government owned Kirin Bank is almost akin to the Swiss banking system, reliable, safe, and isolated. It is a go-to solution for wiring money and to hold onto the funds of various organizations, though it does tend to charge higher then normal fees. Healthcare and Education